


Negotiations at the museum or why Mycroft should bring Rosie to meetings.

by pipib



Series: The life of Rosie Watson [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cute Rosamund Mary "Rosie" Watson, Mycroft Being Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Mycroft is a Softie, Rosie Watson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 06:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipib/pseuds/pipib
Summary: Mycroft is trying to reach a deal with the danish prime-minister, but the negotiations are stuck.During a break in the meetings, the delegation visit the Natural history museum.Luckily for Mycroft, Rosie is there as well and no one can resist her cuteness.





	Negotiations at the museum or why Mycroft should bring Rosie to meetings.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place before all the others in the series. Rosie is a toddler.

Mycroft sighted, the meeting with the danish prime-minister was not going according to plan.  
She found Mycroft cold and detached, which made her less likely to listen to his suggestions. It was really quite aggravating, why were people so illogical? 

They were at the Natural history museum by the blue whale skeleton and Mycroft had to admit, that he rather missed the diplodocus skeleton. Although he absolutely refused to call it Dippy. Really who came up with those ridiculous names? 

Why they were at the museum in the first place was beyond him. But apparently a change of scenery was needed and since the prime-minister was a great fan of natural history the museum it was.  
He had tried to close the museum to the public during the visit, but the danish prime-minister objected, saying she wanted to have a chance to meet the public. As if that was even possible, with all the bodyguards keeping ordinary people out of the way. 

Mycroft liked the museum, what he didn’t like was the people. Their inane questions and comments. Why couldn’t they just read the info signs?  
He smiled politely at one of the ministers aides, this one was especially slow, asking questions already answered in the tour they had just begun. 

“ Why me?” Mycroft thought to himself, as a high pitch scream made the delegation wince. A small blond tornado barrelled though the legs of the bodyguards and attached itself around Mycroft´s legs and a delightful giggle sounded from the small figure.  
“Rosamund what are you doing here?”. The little girl grinned and hugged him harder. He really didn’t expect an coherent answer. She was barely 3 after all. 

Judging by the brown smears around her mouth and on his previous pristine trousers she had been eating chocolate and had apparently escaped, before whoever had brought her to the museum, had a chance to clean her up.  
Mycroft pulled out a silk handkerchief and carefully cleaned Rosamunds hands and face before he lifted her up. 

She insisted on a hug witch he conceded to, knowing all to well just how relentless the tiny human could be. Her curly dark blond hair and blue eyes might make her look like an adorable little angel, but she was anything but.  
Mycroft was certain, he had met harden intelligence agents with less determination than her. If Rosamund wanted a hug, she would not give in, until a hug was given and heaven have mercy on whoever denying her. Rosamund had inherited her fathers temper and her lung capacity was really quite impressive. 

Mycroft looked around for John and Sherlock, wondering just how Rosamund had managed to escape their sight. Sherlock was actually impressively good at predicting Rosamunds actions and she verily succeed in getting to far away from them.

“Rosie what did I say about running away from grandma?” Mycroft closed his eyes. This couldn’t be happening!  
“Oh” his mother said when she reached them. “I didn’t know you would be here today Mike. You could have come with us”

Mycroft though that idea was a version of his own personal hell, but he didn’t say so. Instead he smiled at his slightly flushed mother and indicated to the large number of official looking people behind him.  
“ It’s a work related function” he said while planing to fire the bodyguards, who not only let a 3 year old slip through, but who also seemed incapable of stopping an elderly woman determined to catch her runaway grandchild. Really that level of incompetence was inexcusable! 

His mother looked expectantly at him and Mycroft sighed yet again. “Mother this is Helle Christensen, the danish prime-minister - Mrs Christensen, my mother and my nice ”  
Of course Rosamund was not really his nice, but he had long time given up on explaining her. Somehow the daughter of my brothers roommate was an inadequate description of the relation between them, so nice it was. Truth be told he was rather fond of the title. 

Being an uncle was not something he had thought would happen and in the unlikely event it did, he had been certain that the child would fear him. Mycroft knew, he was not a likeable person, he was to logical and disconnected from feelings. But Rosamund didn’t mind his shortcomings. In fact she seemed to enjoy spending time with Mycroft. He had no idea why, but then again he had never been any good at explaining human behaviour. 

The prime-minister smiled as she shook his mothers hand. “Helle please” she said, Mycroft almost rolled his eyes. The Danes and their insane insistence on informalities. Why the prime minister insisted on being on first name basis with anyone she met, was beyond him.

But he knew, it was a part of danish culture. After all, even the Royal family was less formal than most. When the danish crown-prince turned 50, the birthday present, from the danish nation, was a royal run in all the major cities. Both the crown-prince and -princess, along with their children, participated. It was ridiculous, but the Danes loved them for it. 

After the introduction his mother bravely tried to convince Rosamund to come with her, but the demon child was not giving up a chance to be with one of her favourite people. Rosamund loved Mycroft with all her fierce Watson hart and the heartbroken sobs, made the danish delegation look extremely uncomfortable. Finally the prime-minister suggested that they allowed his nice and mother on the tour.

Rosamund had the time of her life, dragging Mycroft by his hand to look at all the tings she found interesting. She would look expecting at him, until he explained what they were looking at. Of course she couldn’t understand much of his, admittedly to complicated, explanations. But apparently that didn’t matter, She just liked the attention he showered over her. 

The prime-minister and the rest of the danish delegation was delighted by Rosamund and in between explaining the exhibition to a eager toddler, he managed to get the negotiation going. For some reason it went a lot more smoothly than before.  
Had he known what a difference a few chocolate smears and a pair of blue eyes would make, he would have brought Rosamund to the meetings a long time ago!


End file.
